


More than a beef jerky

by Potatochutney



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU- No Under The Red Hood, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amnesia, Amnesiac Jason, Jason is a big dumb werewolf, M/M, Mating Bites, Roy POV, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempting in a werewolf with a bit of beef jerky had never gone so spectacularly wrong. At least Roy was prepared for like 25% of what happened, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a beef jerky

  


A big mean ol' scarred wolf wasn't enough to scare Roy.

He'd seen wolves before, plenty of them. Jason had been a gangly little black and grey wolf, before he'd died, Dick was a lithe wolf with fur almost pure black, only a hint of the dark chocolate around his muzzle.

This one, it was black, white running like a jagged streak across its face and down to its neck, scars littering its muzzle, shoulders, flank, spine. Poor thing, probably didn't even know its own human name. Roy wasn't scared, pulling out some beef jerky for the huge wolf. It sniffed, drawing closer to the archer, before the wide tongue lapped at the meat, before a broken fanged maw opened, taking it from him, devouring the meat quickly. Clearly the beast wasn't scared of humans, and Roy found himself making a quick collar and leash, bribing it closer and closer to his warehouse with the jerky.

I mean, how cool would it be to have your own pet wolf? Pretty cool. He could call it uh. Arsenwolf! Yeah. Like bat-dog or whatever, but cooler.

Eventually it came inside the warehouse, though its hackles were raised. Didn't like it so much, huh? Bright green eyes fixed him with a hateful glare, and he found himself quickly climbing to sit atop his fridge, the snarling wolf baring his teeth. Roy swallowed awkwardly, and jumped when the wolf reared up at the fridge. It was fucking huge. He managed to get himself up into the rafters, thanking god for having Oliver as a mentor, even if he was a douche. He didn't have batgility, but he had good fight or flight instincts. And he knew he should get out of the way of an Angry wolf.

  


Roy stayed up there for hours, his muscles screaming from how tense he was. The wolf had vanished before dawn, gone to some dark corner of the warehouse. Was it a werewolf like Dick? He sure hoped so. The sound of a rumbling snore reached his ears and he grinned, hopping down quietly. He followed the sound, a huge dark haired man was fast asleep in his bed, face pressed into the pillow. Roy shrugged, going to shower, he'd make the guy all the bacon, and hash browns, and sausages, and those funny square sausages he really liked. Hell yeah.

Some hours later he heard the sound of the guy waking up, a pained whine and a groan before he sauntered out of the room and into where Roy was eagerly flipping bacon.

“Good morning sour paws, I made breakfast.” Roy hummed, surprised when a knife was held to his throat, the wolf pressed up _close_ to him. 

“Who are you?” Came a ragged, growled voice. “How do I know you?”

Roy rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the one holding the knife to his neck. “Drop the knife. I have a gun literally in my pants and I will use it. I found you last night, brought you inside to be safe. I don't think I know you, I'd never forget a body like yours.” 

“But I know you!” The man behind him insisted, pulling the knife away. Roy rolled the bacon. “I decided against tomatoes for frying, but got hash browns instead.” He informed the werewolf, turning off the heat before turning himself to see the man. Those eyes were shockingly familiar, that face too. Scars around his lips, but he was sure he knew that face. He sure didn't know that body though, it wasn't lean, it was muscle, and scars and burned skin healing over. But he liked it. A lot. 

“I'm Roy, now sit down and I'll bring you the food. Then tell me who you are.” He instructed, and the man surprisingly did, sitting patiently. Roy brought over the plate piled high with food, and the man ate through it quickly enough. 

  


“My name is Jay.” The growling man replied, green eyes fixed on Roy's face. Jay. Huh. 

“Well Jay. Where are you from?” He asked, leaning forward slightly, head cocked. 

“The church and the pond.” The werewolf replied. 

“Church and the pond. Right.” So....Some sort of amnesiac? Well, alright. 

“Yes, the green pond and the churchyard.”

“Well, we're a few hours outside of Gotham, did you come from the church there?”

At the mention of Gotham, Jay's face fell. “No, no, no. Not Gotham. Don't even talk about that place I came from the church! The church and the pond!”

Shit. “Uh, no. I didn't say that place I meant got ham? I love ham, ham's great right, wolf pup?” Roy quickly placed a hand down on the Wolf's arm. He'd totally need to call this one in, get a leaguer to come deal with it, as much as it pained him. 

“Ham. Yeah.” Jay agreed quietly, slumping back. “Why don't you sleep for a bit longer, Jay? I'll even leave a knife here so you don't worry.”

Jay made a noise of agreement, falling asleep almost straight away. Roy found himself locking himself in his room. “Dick, I found this werewolf last night, can you come get him. I think he's an amnesiac, keeps going on about this church and a pond, weirding me the fuck out dude. This is your area of expertise.” Roy hurriedly whispered down the phone. 

“Got it, I'll be over in a few.”

  


Dick and Roy stood together watching the sleeping face, unable to make out anything about him. They were both perched on the counter, throwing about frankly ridiculous theories. 

“You shoulda seen his wolf man, he's got this white stripe running across his head, like in his hair now. And he's super scarred up, huge too. Like huger than you, maybe even as big as the big B. Maybe bigger! His head could reach the top of the fridge when I perched up on it. Nearly lost my 'nads, let me tell you.”

“Jeez. Green eyes too? That's so weird. I've never met anyone like that. He smells weird though. Like, really wolfy, but really familiar too. Weird.” 

Roy hummed, hopping down. “Lemme wake him up, then you can talk to him.” He reasoned, kneeling down to shake Jay's shoulder gently. Bright green eyes snapped open, jolting forward to bite against Roy's throat. He let out a panicked shriek, and Dick leapt off of the counter, restraining Roy as he felt his bones shift. 

“He bit me! Holy shit, he bit me!” He gasped, hands trying to cover his throat. 

“Roy, calm down. You're gonna shift, it's gonna hurt but I'll be right here.” Dick promised, tugging away the redhead's clothes as he spasmed, body convulsing until he felt like he'd ripped out of his skin. 

Now he'd finished shifting, he growled loudly, turning to face Jay, who was clearly in shock and surprise at his own actions, but in his mind he knew what was the truth. Jay had claimed him as a mate. Well, two can play at that game. Roy sprung forward, taking hold of the other's throat, biting down to claim him before shaking him gently, letting go to return to Dick's hold. His friend rolled his eyes, grabbing out his bat-phone, or whatever the gadget was called.

“Hi, it's me. Roy got bit, we're at his warehouse near Gotham. Yeah. Asap.” 

“B, I've got a hairy problem and a pair of puppies.”

  


Oliver always scolded him, no matter what state he was in, and right now was no different. After looking in the mirror, he knew that he had pretty red fur now, so held his head high as his former mentor tried to tell him off like a naughty puppy. It wasn't even his fault. 

Batman was on his way, according to Dick. Roy and Jay had been separated for their own good, and Batman had practically choked on his own spit when he saw the crazed werewolf. Roy snorted, this was his warehouse, Olly couldn't tell him what to do anymore. He growled after a few more minutes of lecturing, padding away to sniff around near the three dark and mysterious douches. He was a grown ass man, after all. 

  


“You think he's?” 

“I need to run tests, to take him with me. But I'm sure he's Jason.” 

“Roy said that Jay claimed he was from a church, and a green pond.”

“Lazarus pit.”

“In Gotham? You think Talia had something to do with this?”

“Not something we can risk. But what to do about our eavesdropper.” Batman turned, no doubt his eyes were fixed on the ginger mangy wolf. He played innocent, looking around the room before cocking his head in an attempt to look cute. 

“Roy. You'll shift back soon, then you need to come with us for testing. We think that Jay is Jason.”

That was enough to shock him out of the shift because holy shit, body convulsing and shivering as he returned to two legs on the floor. 

“Jason? As in, dead Jason?” Oliver asked, hoisting his ginger pasty ass up. God he ached something nasty. 

“As in Jason, yes. Except calling him dead wouldn't be right, as he isn't dead. He- whoever he is, has claimed Roy as his mate.” 

Well no shit, even Roy could have told him that. 

“He doesn't wanna go near Gotham. Leave him with me, I can get answers from him.” Roy insisted, looking down to the _very_ spaced out man sat in the corner. “He doesn't look so good, back off.” He added as an afterthought. Dick glanced up at his mentor, and then back before stepping away. Jay- Jason, was hardly breathing, and Roy knelt down before him. 

“C'mon. Chin up, I won't let them hurt you.” He promised, despite the whole annoyed awkwardness of having been claimed by some random amnesiac werewolf. 

  


  


Well, that didn't matter in the long run, because a day later they were locked up in Wayne Manor, bloods confirming the werewolf was Jason Peter Todd, aged 19. Roy felt possessive, protective almost of the half-mad boy. Jason had been uneasy when away from Roy, only showering after being asked to by Roy, having to be restrained by Dick when Batman- Bruce freaking Wayne wanted to test something, unless Roy was there holding him calmly. It was kinda weird, to be honest. 

He was trying to sleep, and Jay was definitely up in his business. 

“Jay, stop it. 'M trying to sleep.” He grumbled, and the other worked one last push and got into bed, wrapping his arms around Roy. Heavy sigh. “Alright. Don't snore in my ear.” He mumbled, aching for a drink of something strong and alcoholic and neater than their bedroom. 

“Promise you won't leave me alone here.” Jay whispered to him.

“I promise.” He grumbled, freezing at the feel of lips on his neck. The itch for booze vanished, surprisingly, because all he could center on was the fond kiss to his throat. 

Weird. Defintely worth investigating once they'd flown the coop. He wanted to be out there already, far away from this bullshit. 

“I'll bring you with me when we leave, Jay. I promise.” 

“I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more to this, please leave kudos if you liked it/comments


End file.
